onepiece_thousandstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey D. Luffy (New World)
Monkey D. Luffy (New World) is a fighter character from the heart-force. All of his damage dealing abilities do hit damage. Luffy (New World) Sabaody Costume.png|Luffy (New World) Sabaody Costume Luffy (New World) Suit (White).png|Luffy (New World) Suit (White) Luffy (New World) Film GOLD (Decisive Batle).png|Luffy (New World) Film GOLD (Decisive Batle) Luffy (New World) Pirate Coat.png|Luffy (New World) Pirate Coat Luffy (New World) Whole Cake Island Costume.png|Luffy (New World) Whole Cake Island Costume Luffy (New World) White Storm.png|Luffy (New World) White Storm EX Luffy (New World) Black Clothes.png|EX Luffy (New World) Black Clothes Luffy (New World) Hell Tea Party.png|Luffy (New World) Hell Tea Party Costumes Luffy (New World) Sabaody Costume'':'' * Costume Effects: Enrages nearby enemies at regular intervals. Also boosts physical ATK. Luffy (New World) Suit (White): * Costume Effects: Enrages nearby enemies at regular intervals. Also reduces physical damage taken by crew members behind the user. Luffy (New World) Film GOLD: (Decisive Batle): * Costume Effects: Enrages nearby enemies at regular intervals. Also lowers the defense of surrounding enemies. Luffy (New World) Pirate Coat: * Costume Effects: Boosts physical DEF when Ace or Sabo are in the crew. Luffy (New World) Whole Cake Island Costume: * Costume Effects: As HP falls, DEF increases. Luffy (New World) White Storm: * Costume Effects: Raise the DEF of one of the mugiwaras to reduce his damage at regular intervals. EX Luffy (New World) Black Clothes: * Costume Effects: Reduce your damage and increase your physical ATK at regular intervals. Luffy (New World) Hell Tea Party: * Costume Effects: Every time Luffy uses a skill, his evasion rate and speed goes up. Abilities Skills ---- Gum-Gum Jet Gatling: * Skill Description: A slungfest that hits multiple enemies at once. * Power on LVL 10: 23520 * Type: Hit Damage ---- Gear Two: * Skill Description: Nullifies physical damage (Effect duration: Moderate) + Boosts Physical ATK (Effect: minor) + Increases move speed (Effect: Major) * Power on LVL 10: 0 * Type: Status Change ---- Gum-Gum Cannon Ball: * Skill Description: Deals minor hit damage to surrounding enemies withing medium range + Inflicts status ailment: Rage (Effect Duration: Extra-long) + Nullifies damage (Effect duration: Long) * Power on LVL 10: 38220 * Type: Hit damage ---- Gum-Gum Elephant Gun: * Skill Description: Armed color enhancement on the huge fist and strike a blow on front. Reduce the incoming damage (Effect: Small) * Power on LVL 10: 23520 * Type: Hit damage ---- Bonds of Trust: * Skill Description: Slightly recovers HP for self and crew members within medium range + Boosts critical rate (Effect: Minor) + Ace and Sabo get an extra boost (Effect: Moderate) * Power on LVL 10: 0 * Type: Status Change/Heal ---- Gum-Gum Grizzly Magnum: * Skill Description: Arms strenghtened with color of armament doing medium damage in straight narrow-range + Lowers physical defense (Effect: Medium) * Power on LVL 10: 48000 * Type: Hit damage ---- Gum-Gum Elephant Gatling: * Skill Description: Medium damage on a front wide area + Inflicts status ailment: Stun (Effect time: Large) + Increases own ownership rate (Effect: Small) * Power on LVL 10: 63000 * Type: Hit damage ---- EX-Skills Gum-Gum UFO: * Skill Description: Whirls legs, kicking baddies while plowing forward. Deals moderate hit damage to a narrow area straight ahead. * Power on LVL 10: 48510 * Type: Hit damage ---- Haki Straw Hat Luffy (New World): * Skill Description: Releases the conqueror's haki dealing damage in a big area + Increases yourself and fellow's attack power and attendance rate (Effect: Small) + Decreases the defense of the enemies (Effect: Small) * Power on LVL 10: 66000 * Type: Hit damage ---- Specials Gum-Gum Fire-Fist Pistol Red Hawk: * Skill Description: Sends all enemies up in flames in a sudden, close-quarters attack. Deals moderate hit damage to a narrow area straight ahead + Inflicts status ailment: Fire (Effect: Minor) * Power on LVL 10: 85000 * Type: Hit damage Gear Four'':'' * Skill Description: Temporarily assume Gear Four form (Mode-Changing Special Attack) Boosts physical ATK and reduces physical damage. Also less likely to falter against enemy attacks. * Power on LVL 10: 0 * Type: Mode Change ---- Gum-Gum Leo Bazooka: * Skill Description: Unleash brutal hit damage to enemies straight ahead in a narrow area + Lowers ATK (Effect: Major) + Nullifies damage (Effect duration: Moderate) * Power on LVL 10: 327750 * Type: Hit damage ---- Gum-Gum Lighting General Elephant Gun: * Skill Description: Hits the ground with giant fists imbued on color armament haki, does damage in the surrounding area. Gets an extreme damage attribute + Status ailment: Stun (Effect duration: Large) * Power on LVL 10: 210000 * Type: Hit damage ---- EX-Specials Gum-Gum Kong Organ Gun: * Skill Description: Deals brutal hit damage to enemies in front withing a wide area + Lowers physical DEF (Effect: Moderate) + Inflicts status ailment: Stun (Major) + Nullifies damage (Ultra) * Power on LVL 10: 231430 * Type: Hit damage ---- Gum-Gum Leo Rex Bazooka: * Skill Description: Lowers the hitting attribute oversized damage + defensive power in the front middle range (Effect: Medium) + Increase your own physical ATK (Effect: Large) * Power on LVL 10: 354000 * Type: Hit damage ---- Gum-Gum Culverin: * Skill Description: Does a forward, extensive and oversized attack that does physical damage. Lowers the defense (Effect: Medium) + Increases own physical attack (Effect: Medium) + Increases own crit chance (Effect: Medium) + Inmune to damage (Effect duration: Ultra) * Power on LVL 10: 288000 * Type: Hit damage ---- As an NPC Luffy (New World) has 1 weakness: * -10 to Water This means, if you are up against Luffy (New World), you should primarily take water characters like Jinbei, Koala or Arlong. If you have no strong Water character, ty to take an Ice character like Aokiji or Brook. Other than that, since Luffy (New World) has only Lightning resistance, take your strongest character that doesn't deal Lightning damage. Category:Fighter Category:Heart Category:Hit Category:Playable Character